Zukaang: When love is real, it finds a way
by Emeraldegg
Summary: After an accident brings Aang crashing into Zuko, the two are surprised by mixed emotions... SEXUAL CONTENT YAOI CONTENT DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUYS IN LOVE Please review, but no flaming, unless it is constructive!
1. Tea shop

Zukaang Bai seng Sai.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this particular flying mammal around latel-"

WAM! The door crashed in Aangs face. He jumped back, then looked at the ground sadly, sighing.

He glanced at the sky, a soft, clear mixture of purple and blue. He decided that was all

the searching for Appa he could do that day.Before he lifted off with his glider,

however, he spotted a small, tucked away tea shop. He didn't know why he noticed it,

and he certainly didn't know what possessed him to do inside, but he did. He was immiediatley

greeted by the scent of hot, fragrant tea that made him wave away his small urge to just leave.

He walked up to the counter. Iroh had recognized his light footsteps from the moment aang set foot in the door.

He had immiediately sent Zuko in the back to do whatever vague task he could come up with.

He pulled his hat down and walked up to aang. Aang didn't recognize him, and smiled, saying "Excuse me!

Can I have a cup of silver needle tea?" Roughly, deepening his voice, iroh mumbled, "I'm afraid, uh, tatoos

are not allowed in the shop." Aang looked so disapointed that Iroh added, "I will bring your tea outside to you when it is ready."

Aang grinned and said,"Thank you!" Then, he began to squint at Iroh, asking," Have I ever met you before?

You seem familiar..." "Um, I am afraid you will have to move along, uh, outside, don't want any trouble, move along..."

Stammered iroh nervously, shooing Aang outside. He sighed in relief, then got around to making aangs tea.

Aang looked at the door, sure that he recognized the man. He shrugged, dismissing the thought, and sat down

in front of the building. Wwuump! " Ooph! DAMN!" Roared a disturbingly familiar voice. Okay, I KNOW I've

met whoever that is! thought aang excitedly.

He ran to the back of the tea shop. Who else but Zuko,

lying tangled in a heap of boxes his uncle told him to move. As zuko struggled, aang's eyes widened

and he hid. Zuko, becoming EXTREMELY angry now, began thrashing and screaming wildly.

"UNCLLLLE!" He fumed . "Ughh!" aang leaned a little further away from his hiding spot, a little further, little further,

until Thump! Aang fell on his face in front of prince Zuko. It took Zuko a moment to register Aang.

His good eye widened in surprise, while the other only grew to almost normal size. The avatar?

Thought Zuko in almost drugged wonder. He corrected himself : aang. As they stared into each other's eyes,

neither quite out of thier shock enough to let thier common sense kick in to make them attack, or seem

agressive or upset, Zuko noticed how incredibly blue Aang's eyes were.

_He's beautiful..._

What? cried Zuko inwardly.

Aang noticed how Zuko, though

an enemy, showed a more vulnerable side when he was not coldly hiding all emotions and bottling his

heart up. He showed fear, sesitivity, and, frankly, that he WAS a human being, if a human being

trapped under a pile of boxes.

Zuko suddenly seemed back in reality, trying not to think about that thought-

_What thought? That thought, that- He is so- Don't think about that thought!_

He looked embarrased suddenly, finding himself in such a state in front of someone who he thought

probably hated him would start coldly laughing, just like

_Really Zuzu? Defeated by a stack of crates! How proud THIS must make you! You know,_

_I think, with this new addition to your pile of failed attempts at gaining honor, youv'e_

_succesfully gotten your place at the throne!_

Azula, her voice thick with sarcasm, and say something so hurtful he would be

unable to contain his rage. That would

_Aang is so beaut- Don't think about that thought!_

make him forget that thought.

_I dont' want to don't want to forget that tho- Aang is-_

_DON"T THINK ABOUT THAT THOUGHT!_

Aang uneasily considered asking Zuko if he needed help,

but was strangely shy. Well, not that strangely.

Zuko had tried to kill him on several occasions.

Still, Aang knew it was wrong to leave Zuko there. If those boxes

shifted wrong under any more thrashing of Zuko's, they could cut off his

trachea, suffocating him, or could

even crush him. However, Aang was afraid that Zuko's pride might not be able to take another blow.

Then Zuko began to speak, hesitantly. "uhhh, Do you think..."

He struggled to continue. aang pitied him, and said," Here,

let me help you."

He walked over and airbended the boxes that weren't touching Zuko away,

so that there was no chance that an accident could cause falling boxes to crush them both.

then, he earthbended Zuko in the ground, then back out a few steps away from

the heap, all in 2 or 3 seconds. Zuko tried to land on his feet when he flew out of the ground,

but, unfortunately, they were bleeding and too weak to stand on. Aang realized

that Zuko was not surprised by this, and had to have been in terrible pain.

Aang noticed sweat pouring from Zuko's face, and Zuko grimaced in both pain and shame.

"Geez! You need medical help Zuko!"

Zuko looked at him with fire in his eyes, clearly saying," NO SHIT!"  
"sorry.." said aang in a small voice.

How odd! To be apologizing to ZUKO!

Obviously, Aang couldn't take him to Katara, the only healer he knew.

She wouldn't understand. He sighed. He liked Katara, really,

but sometimes it seemed, really, as if she was blinded by

her emotions. Besides, there was no way they could happen, with her

and toph so tightly wrapped around each other's finger that

no plier would ever seperate them. Suddenly, he wondered,

_if two girls could then what about two b-_

_Zuko and Aang and Zuko and Aang, ZukoAangZukAang Zu-_

Shut up mind! He thought annoyedly. Stop-

_I wonder what it would feel like? Is Zuko a soft or rough lover?_

_Gold eyes, and blue eyes, Air and Fire, they both fly,_

_they both- it's like looking at a sunset! His eyes-_

SHUT UP! Get off wierd topics! Zuko is bleeding!

That reminded him of his current problem.

Well, Aang thought, maybe I could try to heal him... He decided

to go ahead and try.

"Zuko! I could try to heal you..."

The look on Zuko's face told aang that he didn't trust that one bit.

'Or not... umm... I, think theres a medical center on the upper ring around here!

And I can fly you."

Zuko started to protest, mistrust in his eyes, but then caved. Ive got no other

option.. He thought miserably.

" You can't possibly fly me on your glider, right? I'm too heavy!"

Aang laughed freely. "I've flown two or three people as heavy or heavier

than you on my glider! But since your still weak, I'll have to hold you

for... safety reasons." As aang talked, his face began to blush,

just as Zuko's did, when he said or thought about holding the older

boy. aang walked over, and put his arm on Zuko's back, and both of thier

hearts hammered as Aang pulled Zuko to his feet. Aang peeked at Zuko,

who was currently peeking at Aang. It was incredibly awkward for the next few moments.

"So, uh.. ready, to go?"

Aang stammered.

'...Yeah, I guess I-"

"OH!" cried aang, so surprised he almost dropped Zuko.

"what?" Zuko cried back.

aang had remembered several things at once.

First, he hadn't even put a bandage on Zuko's wound.

Second, he was supposed to be home hours ago.

Third, the old man in the tea shop had been Iroh!

Aang told Zuko only that he needed to put a bandage on Zuko's wounds.

Zuko's face got so red that for a moment Aang thought his head would just pop

like a bubble off of boiling water. The blush was from embarrasment. His _Visible_ wounds

were just on his legs, but the worst ones, the ones that gave the most blood,

that he knew aang would discover, were... Well, almost ON his crotch.

He had barely missed an unexpected castration. The thought of Aang that

close, in that place...

_His eyes, that face, Aang is so be_- _**DON"T THINK ABOUT THAT THOUGHT!**_

"Oh god..." Mumbled Zuko. Aang's worried face peered over him. Aang was privately

shocked that he had developed such a protective feeling over Zuko.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Aang anxiously.

"...I,.. I think we should just go to the medical center."

Aang got a stern look on his face.

"Zuko, we need to get those wounds covered up! If you lose much more blood,

you will bleed to death!"

Zuko had never heard anything about bleeding to death before, so he was

forced to believe Aang. He gulped and nodded. He felt another throbbing at his midsection,

_beautiful, he's so- __**DON"T!**_

but it wasn't his wounds, and it wasn't painful. It was so full and extreme, though, that

it was almost painful.

Aang sighed inwardly, and, through shakig hands, began to remove Zuko's pants.

Zuko gasped slightly, and that sent another wave of heat through them both.

As his pants came down, Aang's finger brushed Zuko's inner leg, keeping

them both trying to contain thier raw nerve.

Aang saw that Zuko's underwear was stained as well,

and immiediately realized why Zuko had been againts bandaging up his wounds.

He began to reach towards Zuko's underwear. When Aang reached it, and Zuko

felt Aang's fingers on his bare midriff, steam poured out of his nose, straight upward,

and Aang at first thought Zuko was going to spit flame at him, then realized

that Zuko was every bit as strained as Aang, trying not to explode.

Aang got hold of Zuko's underwear, which, of course, was pulled over a large lump in Zuko's crotch, which

Aang was desperately trying not to touch,or look at, or think about.

Aang knew what it was, of course,

and knew what it implied, but was trying to make this normal. Night had fallen over the boys. Aang had decided

much earlier that he would just come home in the morning, not rushing himself, an tell everyone that

he had been searching for Appa. He had secretly laughed at the time, thinking how much it seemed

like an unfaithful husbands weak excuse when he had been out all night with a lover. It was seeming closer

and closer to the truth.

As Aang began to pull it down, his fingers, once again, brushed Zuko, but this time, somewhere

much more vital, and that was it. Zuko moaned, and pulled Aang down on top of him, and Aang, who

was more than willing, was happy to oblige.

Aang and Zuko's moans and cries alerted somebody someone's

attention, however. Iroh was in the front, looking for Aang, to bring him his tea. He looked around,

and saw noone. Only when he heard Zuko's loud orgasm did he realize he hadn't seen Zuko since

earlier. He mistook passion for pain, and stealthily snuck to the back, planning to attack Zuko's attacker.

He peered over a stack of boxes that had fallen out, but instead of seeing Zuko and some unknown

attacker, he saw something that made him almost start laughing, cying, puking, and screaming

all at once.

He saw aang and Zuko so intimate with each other that Iroh was actually

apalled. A man with his age and wisdom was not usually offended so easily, but two young

kids, two boys, SO intimate, and passionate, and newd... Even one of those would have stunned him,

but _together_! He stumbled away , back towrd the tea shop. He could not, he realized, bring this

up to Zuko.

He sighed. Poor boy... he thought. To have so much else to sort out, so much other things confusing him...

And then this. While it is probably ecstasy right now, he knew that when Aang left, Zuko would be more mixed

up than ever. he seriously wondered, for the first time, if this might not tip Zuko over the edge.

Iroh knew the stories of both young banished men, and young "other" men ( meaning gay, pedifile,

and transsexuals) , which often led to insanity or suicide. To be one of both... Iroh sighed,

and went back inside, seeming to have grown much older during his two minute trip.

Aang and Zuko were laying, finally having exhausted themselves, on top of each other, fatigued, but happy.

Zuko had no wish to go to the medical center now, of course. He felt better than good.

Zuko softly stroked aangs hair, and smiled. Aang couldn't believe what a day it had turned out to be!

All he had wanted was some tea! But, he thought dreamily, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Suddenly, both of the boys reason and logic came back. Aang would have to go back to the gAang.

Could they ever really BE together? The same way that ordinary people could? Could they get married?

Katara and toph and sokka and, well, eveyone else, HATED Zuko! What would they do? Aang couldn't desert the

gAang, but he couldn't just pretend nothing ever happened between him and Zuko! And he couldn't just

be on his merry way after.. this! Before tonight, Aang had been a straight virgin! Everything was so unclear...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Flying

As the dawn struck both boys, they sleepily opened thier eyes. Zuko struggled to

pull himself to a sitting position, but, having forgotten his injuries,

he managed only to strain his midsection. "Ughh!" He mumbled,

remembering his crushed legs. Aang peered at Zuko, from underneath him.

Zuko's face softened and Aang once again felt fire in his stomach,

such affection for this scarred exile, hated by all but Aang and Iroh.

Zuko dragged himself, by his hands, off of Aang. They both stretched,

and then unpleasant thoughts went through both of thier heads.

Aang:

Will he want me to abandon Katara and Sokka and Toph?

Does he regret it? Was it a fluke? Will I find out

what a 'one night stand' is? Is it going to be like that?

Can two boys get married? Does he WANT to?

Does he not remember?

Zuko:

Will Aang want to stay with me? Will he want to tell everyone?

Will he want me to join them? What will uncle think? What do _I_ think?

What does HE think about all this? Is he gonna be embarrased

and apologize? Should _I_ apologize? Did he do that because he thought I

was making him?

Aang sighed simultaneously with Zuko, and looked at the ground.

Suddenly, he realized he seemed to be dripping with blood.

"AAHH!" Aang cried out, jumping up.

"What? What?" asked Zuko, startled. aang then realized

it was Zuko's blood, and said, "Zuko, you're bleeding still!

I'm an idiot, you've got to get this treated!" Aang cried, gesturing

wildly at Zuko's lower body. Zuko then realized, feeling

equally like an idiot, that Aang was right. He couldn't feel his lower body, and sighed.

"Let's go."

Aang helped Zuko dress, then, without

hesitaion or invitation, grabbed Zuko up

much the way a mother would scoop up a young

child. Which was just as well, as prior consultation

would have just bruised Zuko's pride. Zuko was far from being able to walk.

Aang grabbed his glider. "Wait! " Cried Zuko.

"What?" Asked Aang in surprise.

" You don't have your pants on yet..."

Mumbled Zuko, and Aang, looking down realized he was right.

He had been too wrapped up in getting Zuko dressed, he had forggotten himself entirely.

Suddenly, he imagined going out in the public in his birthday suit and crying out,

"world, your savior has returned!" He began laughing so hard that Zuko thought he

was just going to drop him on the ground. But after Aang got his control back, he gently sat Zuko on the ground and got dressed.

Once again he grabbed Zuko, and his glider, one hand on each, and took off. To Aang it was no big deal to fly. He liked it, of course! It just wasn't amazing anymore.

But to Zuko, it was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was more elating of an experience than the night before had been, and that was saying alot. Wind whipped he hair back, and air was forced into his eyes, making them water, but he didn't notice because they were already watering at the beauty of it all. He watched in fascination as the ground grew further and further away, until it was an entirely different existence from him and the sky, his new residence, and frankly, he began to wonder if he had ever even been there in the first place. The sky, Aang, the wind, and himself were the only things that existed, really. What went on down there, where the tiny black moving dots were, was of no consequence. Even Uncle didn't matter anymore. Just Aang and himself, they were the only people who existed then, or ever had. As he glanced up at Aang, his face set in determination, unfazed by this incredible moment, Zuko knew he was beyond going back, that he was past the point of no return, lost forever in a forest of love and admiration. He was too far gone to ever be rescued, but he wasn't too sure at all that he WANTED to be rescued. For now, at least, he would be content if he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life wandering around aimlessly in a growth of Aang, never to see the outside world again. He basked in Aang's embrace.

He knew he was in love, head over heels. He had never felt this way about Mai.He guessed it was good that he had broken up with her. He did not hate her, though, she was still someone he cared about a lot, and worried a bit about whether someone would come along who could treat her right. Withing seconds, though, Mai was just a word, meaningless, just like uncle Iroh and the tiny black specs. He knew he could never be happy unless he had Aang, but when would he get him? Would he get him at all? Once again, he found himself chasing the avatar, chasing Aang, but he wondered if Aang would chase him back.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Blood Loss

As they neared the hospital, Zuko was on the verge of ripping his hair out.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT ALL THIS?? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

_Can't let him, don't want to let him ,don't, don't want to let him go, Don't let _

_him go!_

Zuko's face twisted in pain. His mind, literally, was his worst enemy.

Aang was determined to get Zuko to the hospital in time to get Zuko's legs fixed.

I_t is too late, airbender! You stupid little boy, your fun last night cost Zuko _

_his legs! Maybe infection will ravage him, and you'll have cost him his lif-_

Don't say that... thought Aang faintly. Don't...Please...

_You idiot! You little-_

_"_STOP IT!!" Aang cried out, startling Zuko.

" Stop what?!" Cried Zuko, feeling ashamed instantly, as if he had

actually done something to upset the airbender so fiercely.

Aang shook his head desperately, and Zuko realized that Aang

was just as tormented by his mind as Zuko, but Zuko wasn't

positive that they were upset over the same thing. Still, it was hard

to imagine what else Aang could be freaked about. He sighed,

and Zuko wondered, not for the first time, if he would have been better

off dead, crushed underneath the weight of wooden crates,

the boxes full of utensils, cup, tea pots, etc. Each box weighed

about 20-30 pounds, and there were better than fifty. Aang

may have doomed himself when he came tumbling out of nowhere

right in front of me, Zuko reflected thoughtfully, sadly.

Aang had never dealt with that little voice in the back

of people's head, and right then was not the best time to have it begin the

inevitable war. He had to have a clear head for flying. He had not quite managed

self control to the point of ignoring all else. Flying while preoccupied was

dangerous. He looked down at Zuko, who currently was wrapped around Zuko's waist.

Aang had him by one hand. Toph might not have taught him yet how to sense lying through

the ground, but she had taught him how to sense heartbeat through physical connection.

It could be done easily, even through clothing. Zuko's was dangerously slow,

and Aang feared he was going to black out from blood loss. Zuko suddenly

said, in a slurred voice that scared Aang," We need tuh landd ferr a min- min-"

"Okay Zuko, just don't worry, um, it'll be okay, okay? I promise!"

Aang babbled wildly, too fast, and almost did a nose dive, anxious to land.

He set Zuko on the ground. Zuko, in a laying postion, dragged himself

up, like he was going to do a push up, and vomited all over the ground.

His vision doubled, tripled, and the edges began to dim, as the world blurred.

"Zuko?" Aang asked in a worried voice. Zuko vaguely heard him,

"Zzukkooo..??" But he seemed very remote, as if in another place

from himself. The dimmed edges grew, and blackened.

After a second he felt his arms give way, but he didn' think much

of it. He welcomed darkness, but vomited before he did.

"Zuko? ZUKO!!" Aang screamed, and snatched him up. He flung himself

on his glider and went faster than he could ever remember going,

faster even than when he had lost Appa. Zuko was practically

convulsing he was shaking so hard, he was sweating, pale...

Aang was so nervous he almost puked, but he was in a blind rage to get to

the hspital. At this point, he wasn't messing around, not that he had been in the

first place. Suddenly, Zuko's quick heartbeat began to dangerously slow.

Aang's eyes grew wide, then, they began to glow. Aang stopped flying, and water-

bended so quickly he didn't even have a chance to fall. The water encased

Zuko, and All the avatar's hands came down to him, and began healing

so intense, that Zuko's blood cells began to be born at a superhuman

rate, replacing, in an instant, already half the blood that had been missing.

While he was healing, Aang also waterbended them down

to the ground. Roku suddenly appeared to the eal Aang, who was

just watching, realizing that the avatar state was more than infinate

destruction. Roku had a mixed look of pity and slight digust

as he roughly pulled Aang out of his body, for another spirit world

journey.

Duh! Aang thought. My past lives know about last night! They know everything

about me!

" Not quite everything, aang." Said Roku gently, startling Aang.

" We don't know what to make of last night, so you are going to be in the

avatar state for awhile. But the amount of time you are here is not equal

to the amount there. A few days here is a few hours in your world. But your...

Zuko will be in good hands, I asure you."

Suddenly, Aangs palms got sweaty. Will my past lives shun me for this?

Do they hate me? After all, aren't Roku and Zuko related? DID I JUST MAKE

LOVE TO MY GREAT GREAT GRANDSON?? Aang thought in horror.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. RokuAvatar state

Author's note: Yes, I know there are spelling mistakes, sorry about that, I don't have a spell checker, and I type very fast. Fresh off the oven, a new chapter! :) Also, i know it's very short, but I don't have very much time to type, it will have to make do! :)

Zuko struggled to open his eyes. For a moment, he was too groggy to remeber where he was, or why his legs were gently throbbing with pain. Aang was in his avatar state, standing over him with that look, that indescribable look, mixed between anger, determination, and... Zuko was too tired to come up with the right word. He thought lethargically that he was being attacked by Aang,but that he was too weak to do anything about it, or even to care. And he had the strangest feeling, that if he had been strong enough, he wouldn't have wanted to do anything about it. That thought made him vaguely uncomfortable, so rather than deal with this somewhat undesirable situation, he allowed unconiousness to seep into him, and savored the black nothingness.

The next time he awoke, some kind of awareness had returned, and he had no odd, faraway certainty that he was in danger, especially not from Aang. Speaking of Aang, he had put Zuko on the ground in an earthtent with 3 sides, and had begun meditaing on top, just sitting. Zuko wondered why he wasn't coming out of it yet.

It racked Zuko's still-frayed nerves, and like a druggie waiting for his fix, nervously wished he could fall back asleep. He wondered sadly where the real Aang was...

Aang was wondering, at the same time, wether Zuko was okay, or if his legs could be saved. Aang refused to think in terms of Zuko's life, he thought only of his legs.

Zuko will live, he told himself, but his legs may not. "Aang!" Roku snapped his translucent fingers in front of Aang's face to wake him from his distraction.

"Huh..? Oh, right... Yeah, about me and Zuko, I... um,"

Roku sighed. "Hush now, Aang, I must tell you the secret burden of your past lives, for it directly affects your current life. It already has. This is not, although you may be ignorant to it, this is not a new phenomenon, in the world or in the avatar circle."

Aang's mouth dropped. " So, you're telling me," Aang's voice grew in shock and surprise,"That

all of my past lives liked thier same gender, but nobody told me 'till NOW?"

Roku frowned sharply. " No, and don't get angry at me, it isn't I who gave you those feelings.It is not anybody's fault, noone to blame. I had a wife in my lifetime, remember?

There is nothing wrong with what you feel, and although it may not be the norm, it isn't wrong. But there are some of your past lives that were like you. They

were called ' others'. A degrading name I know, but the truth none the less.You have to know this, aang. Don't give me that look, I have to."Roku's face turned sad. " I know this must be very upsetting, but.." For once, the wise dead shadow seemed at a loss for words.

This, more than anything else, depressed Aang, who's spirit was a hard kite to lower. He wondered impersonally if he would ever be as happy and carefree as he had been, what was it, last night? It seemed like it had ben longer than that, weeks longer. There wasn't enough room in twenty four hours for all the changes that had taken place.

He thought that if it had happened gradually, he would have had time to adjust... He wished it was still last night, cuddled close to Zuko, not at all concerned about the future, or what that night implied.


	5. GAang

Here is the next chapter, Bon appetite! A new set of letters for you to digest!

" Hey Sokka, has Aang come home yet?"

Katara questioned Sokka and Toph every few minutes, much to their frustration, but she felt as though it was every few hours. Time passed, she knew, but not enough. She refrained from running into the city blindly screaming " AANG! AANG!" But she wasn't so sure how much longer she could keep pretending she didn't care. She endlessly paced the floor, inwardly furious that Sokka and Toph seemed to not care that Aang hadn't come back last night.

" Are you sure we shouldn't go, just, check on him? I mean, with that creepy Jude everywhere, and then this, it just, you know, I'm maybe a little worried, so-"

"KATARA! ENOUGH!" Toph suddenly shrieked, leaping from her chair. She startled everyone, Katara pacing nervously, Sokka tossing his boomerang around, Momo sleeping.

She had obviously had more than she could swallow." He isn't your son! He is a human being, capable of taking care of himself, he'll come home! NOW EAT SOMETHING, FOR PETES SAKE!!"

And Katara hadn't eaten anything, either. Her eyes welled with tears.

" How could you?!" Katara cried. "I'm just worried about him, okay?" she whispered, her face changing, and ran from the room.

Sokka frowned at Toph, thinking she was just irritated, but then saw that she was shaking and had murder in her unseeing eyes. She stared forward at nothing so intensely, with such a wild look of desperation and pain mixed with rage that he backed off instantly. in fact, he Left the room entirely. Toph stayed there, shaking and tense, looking like she was going to scream. Sokka wondered suddenly if Katara had reminded Toph of her parents. Because he knew that she wasn't that upset about just Aang or Katara. Even though she and Katara did have this wierd thing going on... He shrugged, and went back to practicing his boomerang.

In fact, if Sokka had taken a bet about his guess, he'd be a richer man. Toph was angry and hurt at the thought that Katara smothered Aang the same way her parents had smothered her. But she was hurt to think that her parents had been going through similar pains, and she couldn't take the combination. She was usually good at hiding her feelings

_Like a rock herself_

but had anyone thought to look at her while Katara was anxiously babbling away, they would have seen a young girl going through such painful turmoil and anger and hurt that it would have broken their heart. Of course, Toph didn't take pity well, so it's better noone looked.

Katara locked herself in her room, and tied her hair silently back, and changed into her only Earth bending robe. She sighed, and stealthily opened the window. She left a note on her bed, because she knew a locked door would not hold Toph back. Or Sokka, for that matter. She wanted to both let them know she was okay ( unlike Aang, she would not leave her friends in the dark) and let them know as well that she would not be stopped. She wanted a head start, so to speak. She only hoped it was fast enough, as she felt that Aang was in danger.

Aang was in a kind of peril, perilously close to utter despair.He sat listlessly as Roku, calm but sad, explained the horrible wrongs done to the past Other avatars, who were not honored in any way, unlike Kyoshi, who had inspired an entire warrior fighting style. Roku described attempts at burning the Other avatars, at stoning them, and doing the same to their significant others. He sadly painted an appalling picture in Aang's mind, an impression that would not be soon forgotten. Aang wondered just what the odds were that the world could be saved by the next avatar, as he considered throwing himself off the highest thing he could find. He dully thought about saying hello to Jet, and bitterly chuckled inward. He knew that no matter what happened, though, he would not leave without making peace with Zuko, and his friends. He had to be in balance with them before he could balance himself. He suddenly felt very old, and thought that that was something Roku would say. Or Iroh, but Aang did not know that side of him. So Aang was in danger, danger of himself.

Zuko found, in shock, that he could stand for a moment or two by himself, on his own legs, with only a throbbing ache, Similar to a strained muscle. Granted, it was worse, and more intense, but not bad enough that Zuko had any doubt he would recover. He collapsed to the ground after struggling to take a step, but was not sorrowful. He looked at Aang, still in the avatar state, but the look on his face was so... Desolate... Zuko lay his head down, as his frame was racked with painful gulps, barely recognizable as sobbing, sounding more like someone being choked. He did not have the ability, mental or physical, to let out his pain through crying aloud. He had been taught, much as a child learning potty training, to keep it in, and be strong. Zuko had become so used to it, that there was little ability to do differently. He had trained his body to keep it in, once again, like he had learned potty training, and now had set an emotional complex in place that was unmovable. This, however, was the closest to breaking that he had ever come. He literally convulsed with pain. Zuko felt like it was his fault, his that Aang was unhappy, that he himself could not walk, that Uncle would be worried sick, that Aang's friends would be worried, all of it... Just because of those stupid crates!! Anger coursed through him rapidly. But he began to sweat badly, and had stressed his still-weak-from-blood loss body to its' limit, and suddenly plunged into darkness, at the same time his physical being plunged to the ground.

**End notes ch.5**

**Zuko is suffering from shock still, as it was a delayed reaction from the incident with the crates, and is now going to hit him full effect.**

**I have finally added Katara and Toph and Sokka to the story, and if the timeline of the show is screwy, then just ignore it. This is a fanfic, after all! :)**

**Read and review, if you don't mind. We are also going to get a little Katoph, as they were mentioned in chapter 1 as 'wrapped around each other's finger.'**

**Stay tuned, don't touch that mouse, etcetera!**


	6. Iroh Katara

**Aangsty McEmopants returns! For those of you who dislike angsty Aang, proceed with caution. Wet floors ;)**

**From here on out, although you have probably noticed, the storyline and timeline of my fiction will not be equivalent or even close to that of the series. It will only drift further. This is not for those who enjoy fanfics that are Between episodes, and everything goes back to normal kind of fics. :) Enjoy.**

Roku was silent. He had stopped talking minutes ago, but Aang hadn't moved or said anything. If it weren't for his eyes that were still open, Roku could have believed that Aang had just fallen asleep. He could have believed Aang had just died. And, in a way, he had. A little piece of him, inside, the biggest piece of his happy go lucky spirit, had just shriveled... and broken. Roku felt terrible, having to bring such depressing facts. But he knew it was his responsibility, and that he must take it in stride. The same could not be said about poor Aang, though, and Roku knew that this was ripping him apart. Roku was prepared to restrain a struggling Aang and force him to listen to it all, but he was not prepared for this, and conceded.

"You need some time away from this to digest it." Roku said kindly, his face softening with pity and tenderness. " You will return in the near future, but for now, you should go to your , ahhhhh... Zuko."

For some reason, he could not bring himself to say 'lover' or even just 'boyfriend'. The situation had always made him uncomfortable, whoever it was. He found it somewhat revolting.

" Excuse me? Have you seen a small boy with blue arrows around-" " WILL YOU CRAZY KIDS LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY? I AM SO SICK OF LOST EVERYTHING!"

WAM! The door slammed shut in Katara's face, the same door that had slammed in Aang's the day before, when he was looking for Appa. Katara jumped back.

" Jerk..." Mumbled Katara bitterly. She sighed, and started to go to the next house, but something made her turn around, and what did she see? A small tea shop, nothing more than a shack, but something, some strange voice in her head, said not to ignore it...

Zuko was watching Aang, still in the avatar state, sitting with perfect posture, like a statue on the small earthtent. He had just woken, when suddenly, the surreal cyan/white glow, like a small candle, was extinguished, and his perfect position faltered, and his muscles dissolved to mush as he pitched forward limply. Zuko had been about to doze off again, but hurled himself forward, as much as he could with little to no use of his lower body, anyway. He barely caught Aang before he hit the ground, but caught him with his back, mainly. Aang stirred softly, and Zuko felt something warm trickle down onto him. Aang cried softly, and Zuko wished he could hold him close, tell him that everything was fine. But he knew very well that the sight of him, still fairly gory, would be little comfort to the youthful little airbender. So he let the airbender weep on his back, and warmed himself and Aang, as once again, shadows began to grow long, the sun dissipating in the clear autumn evening.

Aang wept long and steady. He wept for Zuko, with his ruined legs, he wept for his friends, who must've been worried sick, he wept for Appa, who he hadn't even thought of the entire day, he wept for Roku, who seemed disgusted, but most of all, he wept for himself, his innocence gone forever, seeming so distant already, he could not remember it's feeling...

Iroh closed early, as he was prepared to go look for Zuko, who he was anxious to cast off his fear for. Just as he was about to walk out the door, it opened, scaring him a good bit. A young woman's soft, yet strangely authoritative voice resounded.

" Hello?" Katara spotted Iroh. " Oh, are you open? I was just-" Suddenly, she recognized him, and recoiled, water instantly surrounding her in a fighting stance from seemingly nowhere. "What are you doing here?" She wondered inwardly why he didn't get in an offensive stance, but was not fazed, and kept her own. "Well?"

Iroh knew that she expected him to begin attacking, but he was no fool. He knew she needed his help, and he needed hers. So he sat down, on the ground. With her pointing a potentially deadly weapon at his face, he just sat. She was somewhat confused by this, but still distrustful. She didn't falter.

They stood at an impasse. Iroh reached to scratch his nose, but realized it was a mistake a he saw Katara's eyes change for a moment and start to surround him with a watery doom. He quickly tried to repair the situation by raising his hands in a gesture of peace, but Katara again mistook it for hostility. She used the same move that master pacchu used on her, a move that had made her feel the closest she had ever known to being imprisoned. She turned water into icicles and darted them around the old, but certainly NOT defenseless man, only slightly careful enough to avoid stabbing him.

He did the only equivalent to sitting that he could at that point. He went totally limp. Katara whispered angrily," Now- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Have you been tracking Aang? Of course you have! That is all you and Zuko know how to do!" Iroh, for a moment, was surprised that she could command so much power with her voice. When she got into a mood, she could mandate instant respect and attention. Besides when he was in the avatar, Aang was a much less powerful figure than Katara. Unlike Zuko, a wounded, yet reserved animal, with a hot temper but a quiet dignity, or Aang, with a free spirit and no care for such things, she was more dignified than a fire nation war minister. She held herself with such distinction, but little arrogance.

Her standards of decency and integrity were those of a goddess. unfortunately, they were unreachable goals of an inhuman ability to rise above oneself. Iroh knew it must be hard for her to situate herself on this new reality of horror and repulsing sickness, especially after growing up in a small, relatively quiet, monotonous village. Katara must have taken it hard, thought Iroh, making her distrustful and wary, judging people too damn hard.

All this went through his head, within the few seconds it took him to answer her questions, albeit sadly.

"Zuko and myself have come here only to start life over. Zuko did not know that you and your friends were here, and when I decided to come here, I did not know that either. However, when I was on the ferry here, i saw your Bison. I did not tell Zuko. I believe a man should have a chance to undo wrongs in his life, no matter how severe, as long as he truly repents it. But, while I wanted Zuko to be able to make peace with himself, and the changes in his life, I knew that he may not yet have the srength to refuse the temptation of a relapse on his old life. I wanted him to face it when he was ready, not when he has only begun, if reluctantly, healing, wether Zuko knew he was or not. "

Katara began to understand that if she could make herself turn the other cheek to Zuko's human, not-evil side, she could not do the same to his uncle, who's motives were obvious, and she knew that he loved his nephew dearly, but that didn't mean that all of his motives were pure, even if he was in fact extremely wise and caring. Of course, this was her subconscious. Her conscious mind could not allow her to believe that there WAS a human side of Zuko. There was, to her, only one side. much like the scar represented, the side of evil was overwhelming. But what she refused to consider was that when a side is mentioned, it comes in pairs. There are two sides to everything. He was not a sphere, alike throughout. Much like Toph would come to do, though, Katara struck a truce of sorts with the old man. However, she had not overlooked his alarming use of past tense. 'Wanted' and 'was' led hre to believe that there was more to iroh's story, so she listened.

" We are not here to chase your young friend" (Katara was privately surprised that anyone from the Fire Nation could call Aang something besides ' The Avatar' like he was some nameless, faceless all-powerful being, some sort of omnipotent God, or in a degrading way, as if he was guilty of something.)

" However" Katara tensed when iroh said this," I am afraid that they have found each other in a.. strange way." Katara hadn't an inkling of what he meant ( How could she? As previously noted, she grew up in a small village, away from any chance of a trace of 'others', but she found that she disliked his wording, for whatever vague reason.

It unnerved her.

Iroh was uncertain of wether or not to continue, and decided that it was not his place to tell her. Aang would have to complete that tricky task, and frankly, iroh didn't envy him. " But there is no time for that." He said, wrapping it up. " Aang is not in danger from Zuko, and Zuko is not in danger of Aang. But I am worried yet. I was on my way to look for Zuko, as he is missing." Katara had been about to release Iroh, but when she heard that Zuko, like Aang, was missing, her tentative trust in Iroh dissipated again.

" Missing?!" cried Katara. " Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that Aang is in good hands, huh? Maybe I should leave you here to die like the scum you are! _FIREBENDER_!"

She spat the word at him, and couldn't have come up with a better way to make the old man feel like the scum she described. But he looked at her with his worldly solemnity, and she knew this was no trap in her heart.

But she refused to accept it. " You try to trick me, and lead me to think that you and Zuko are _real people _and all that bull, and then say that they just _happened_ to both be gone, with no trace?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" She was crying by now, hysterical at the thought that Zuko and Aang were gone, but more importantly, that_ Zuko had Aang!_ She was horrified. Finally, after an unknown period of time, she stopped crying, and her logic returned. Feeling ashamed to have acted so idiotically in front of this man ( Even though he was a stranger, he made everyone question themselves and feel stupid, or unworthy, because he was so incredibly knowing, and Katara was no different) who she assumed thought she was an immature child, Katara waterbended him free in one quick fluid motion. They were both silent for a moment.

"...Let's go find them." Said Iroh, gentle but determined. Katara nodded her head wordlessly. _Let's go_, she thought.

**if you like it, please review! it would be much appreciated. Tune in next time as-**


	7. Within the sky above us

Sorry for the lack of Zuko/Aang time. Some more Sokka, Toph, gAang time. suki/? side story... SCANDAL! :)some small Lemon in this chapter, mostly just tenderness... New Глава! (That means chapter in Russian.:)

There was no point in ignoring the matter. Neither Aang or Zuko could pretend to have something else to think about. Aang had stopped crying outwardly for some time, and was dully puffing air out of his hand. Zuko had attempted to do some stretches on his legs, but even the strength he had possessed earlier, enough to stand, had deserted him. Neither of them had spoken. Zuko didn't want to bring the matter up, but felt no choice. It was time.

"Aang?" Zuko asked softly, almost timidly. Aang, who knew even before he had spoken, what was coming, made an "Ughhhhh," sound, but didn't say anything else.

Zuko sighed. He already recognized that this was going to be a hard push, but pushed on anyhow. " Aang... come on. You know we can't ignore it forever..."

He paused, and sighed, as that was exactly what he would like to happen. Maybe not stop, but never mention it aloud. " I'm not ignoring it.." Mumbled Aang bitterly, flashing his stubborn spirit, not for the first time that day. It was fairly late, and Aang saw his escape. " Okay, okay, we can talk about it," Aang said, and Zuko looked relieved,

until Aang continued," But not now. It's really late, lets talk in the morning, okay? I'm kinda tired.." Zuko started to argue, but then he realized that he was tired too, even if Aang was stalling, it was not unbelievable that he was fatigued as well. Zuko supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait. But he was secretly afraid that Aang would run away in the middle of the night and leave him there. It would make sense, thought Zuko miserably, I've brought him nothing but trouble and woe... He shook his mind clear of it and focused. " Alright, alright, but... Aang?" "Yes?" "... Will you stay with me...? Please?" Zuko whispered. Aang was silent, determined to give him a truthful answer. "...Yes." Said Aang, in a wonder, not that he had said it, but that it was true. Aang wouldn't leave Zuko if he could possibly help it. He couldn't, and if he could, he didn't want to. Never! He fiercely swore inside his head.

" Sokka?" Asked Toph from the doorway in a small voice, startling Sokka. He had been pondering the dark, disturbing secret that Suki had revealed to him before she left.

" What Toph?"

" Has Katara come out of her room yet?"

" No, it's locked...Why are you aski-" comprehension dawned on Sokka. " She must've gone looking for Aang!"

"No, you think?" Mumbled Toph. Then," We've got to check her room first, it'd be awfully stupid to go looking for her if we're wrong." She knew they weren't wrong, but something told her to look anyway. Sokka smacked the door with his shoulder a couple of times, with no result. He wasn't ready to give up, but while he had been bruising his shoulder, Toph had walked outside and brought back with her a giant piece of rock, and he sheepishly got out of the way. Embarrassed to be beaten by a 12 year old girl at busting down a door, he insisted on a team effort, but Toph, unwilling to either argue or risk accidentally smashing Sokka ( His door bashings were often unpredictable and random), she just crashed into the door with the rock, yelling, " Get outta the way, or get crunched!" Which he did, ( Getting out of the way, of course) ducking and diving diagonally. With the door gone, the two ran inside, and Sokka spotted the letter. "Hey Toph, look! A note!" He said. Toph walked over and punched him on the arm hard. She muttered ''stupid...'' under her breath and paid no attention even as he was apologizing. She pretended to scan it, and laughed aloud when Sokka asked," What's it say?" Sokka realized his mistake and scowled uselessly at her. He snatched it the paper away, reading it aloud while pulled herself together.

"Dear Toph and Sokka;

If you get this note and don't just go on a rampage through the city, then listen carefully:

I have gone to find Aang. Don't try to stop me, it will be pointless, and only cause problems. I have a feeling that Aang is in danger, but no one seems to care. Well, I DO care, and I'm not going to sit back and just see how it goes. How could I? I will to try to check in by tomorrow, but I won't make any promises. I know this may be something you are willing to just ignore the first time, and it is a hard request to fill. DO NOT FOLLOW OR TRY TO STOP ME. DON'T CHALLENGE ME.

P.S.-Toph, I wrote a note especially for you, carved it into the ground. I hope you remember all the letters of the alphabet carved into rock. Sokka, since you're reading and don't know, I taught Toph how to read through letters carved in rock. She can feel the vibration moving at an odd angle. O, C, G and Q are hardest, because they are curved. It is in the back alley, Sokka can't read it. DONT FOLLOW ME!!"

"Hey Toph, I never thought of that! So you can read?" Asked Sokka. " Yeah, yeah, just butt out..." Toph mumbled sourly. She went out to the alley and read the wavering, unnatural lines. She could tell Katara's Water bending-writing ( Similar to handwriting) apart from other attempts, even Aang's. Her note read,

Toph: First of all, I love you. I really do. i know you know that, but I felt I should tell you again anyway. Aang hasn't replaced you in my heart! Never think that! We both know that he likes me, but YOU know who I love for real. But I love him like he IS my son! I know you don't like that, having smothering parents, but Aang has never had parents! And I was like Sokka's mom all those years... I just assumed the role without even thinking about it, I guess... But if I can't check in by tomorrow night, then the next night I WILL!! I love you so much, DON'T FOLLOW ME, Katara

Katara had lots of little designs in her note, and it made it more enjoyable to take the ten or fifteen minutes to read the note, as Toph was a slow reader, learning a difficult written language. In order to get every little line in all the letters, to paint a picture of what letters were there, she must constantly move, so she was at a perfect angle for each carved line. Her earthbending sight was incredible, but she had little use for sensing cuts in the earth, so it was a skill very undeveloped.

It was a slow, painstaking process, but a labor of love nonetheless, which she ne'er complained about, and took very seriously. She never once slacked or did an inadequete job. " Well?" Sokka asked impatiently as she returned inside. " Are you ready to go find Katara?" Toph, angrily, said," Did you not even listen to a single word she wrote? I read it better than you did and I can't even SEE!" Sokka, confused, asked,' What do you mean?"

Toph replied hotly," Katara wrote NOT TO FOLLOW HER!! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN? DON'T FOLLOW!! DON'T!!" Sokka was surprised that Toph, of all people, would be the one to make him honor someone's request, much less an order. "Toph," He said, trying to be calm but losing patience. " We don't have time! Katara could be in danger she didn't expect, and I'm not willing to take the chance!" Toph suddenly got a serious look on her face. " Sokka, I've never wanted to do this, and frankly, I never thought I would have to, but... This is for your own good, and Katara's." Toph stepped out of the house, into the alley. There was no earth in the house, or at least not enough to do the job. Sokka was getting nervous, and thought about leaving without her ( She would only complain the whole time anyway,) but was too late, and was suddenly bashed in the stomach by a rock, which, rather than falling, began to wrap around him. It encased him from forearm down. Katara had secretly had suspicions it would come to this, but had not warned Toph, 'Oh hey! By the way, if my brother is hardheaded, keep him home by force!' She didn't need to anyway. Toph quite had it covered.

"TOPH!! LET ME OUT!" Cried Sokka. Toph grinned. " Ohhh, maybe I'll let you out... _If you do something for me_!" Sokka's face went white as he realized that she had him right where she wanted him. He made an ''UGHHH'' noise and looked at her miserably, not that she (obviously) noticed. She was going to have lots of fun... But after that, she had one serious question, and if he didn't answer, she would make the rock tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until he caved. A question that had to do with Suki...

"Suki-bear! Coming to bed?"

Suki looked over at the voice that called her, feigning a pouty expression, and smiled warmly. The face she gazed upon might make some quiver with fear, some shake with anger, that sweet face was the face of nightmares, and that of the enemy, of mass destruction. Those gold eyes, beautiful and sparkling. She knew Sokka could NEVER understand... so she had left him with only clues. Clues.. that his worst enemy, even more than Zuko, was sleeping with the love of his life. Suki climbed into bed with the fire nation citizen, and sighed happily, as Azula kissed her on the lips.

Katara and Iroh discussed a plan for finding Aang and Zuko, which involved getting on the wall and searching, then searching from rooftops, then back alleys. They never discussed the possibility that the two had left. It would, of course, be a hopeless cause to try to find them outside of Ba Seng Se. It was almost hopeless IN the wall. Needless to say neither of them were in the greatest mood as they left the building to go opposite ways, splitting the work. Thier signal was bending straight up from the wall, as large as they could.

Katara wondered inwardly if this all was futile. She wondered if she would ever see Aang again. She wondered if he was- her throat snapped closed even at the thought. _NO_. She thought vehemently. _I won't let that happen_!

Zuko shuddered in his sleep, waking Aang. They were laying side by side in the alley as it rained, and had both fallen asleep when Zuko began to jolt from a nightmare. He suddenly breathed," Father... NOOOOO!!" He suddenly shrieked and began sobbing. Zuko was still mostly asleep when Aang grabbed and held the sobbing boy. Aang quietly began to sing a strange tune... Sad, and slightly dark:

_Flying on a pair of gossamer wings... You see the sky doth move above... I'll keep you safe while you _are, sleeping_. Child I will hold you till the dawn, till you sleep... Within the sky, above us. In restless dreams you toss and turn, dream now child , do not fear. Sleep in peace and be glad. Nightmares riddle your sleep with so-rrow, but things will be better to-morrow. Within the sky, above us, above us... The dawn will come, dreams will become naught. And no more with fear shall you be o_-_ve_r_wrought... The sky will shine and wash a-way the dark. Lay your head down child and wait-for the day, Don't despair precious I am here... Within the sky... above us._

As Aang sang, Zuko's rebelling body began to calm and rest, as his struggling ceased and he began to clutch Aang like a man who might be drowning. Aang was not fazed, and continued. Zuko's face, which had been distorted with pain, began to relax, from pain to just sadness as tears continued to dribble, and he burrowed further into Aang's chest. Aang smiled as he sang. Aang held Zuko as the rain fell down. Finally, Zuko pulled himself togther enough to look Aang in the face, face still wretched, and asked Aang, who was kindly looking down on him," Where did you learn that?" Aang sighed, and replied," My mother." Zuko was too shocked to say anything, so Aang continued," Well, did you think I just_ appeared_?" he asked in good humor."No, I was born like anyone else. When I was five, I was given by my mother to the monks to be taught. She was called Niga. I don't remember her very well, I just remember her disembodied voice singing that too me, every time I had a nightmare." Suddenly his smile turned into a devious grin." Sometimes, I would just fake a nightmare, so that she would sing me to sleep. She probably knew, but she didn't ever ignore me..." His voice trailed off thoughtfully. Then, he turned his attention to Zuko. " What was your nightmare about? It helps to talk about it..." He waited to see if Zuko would respond. Zuko had, for once, dreamed of something other than his usual nightmare, the one where he had relived his agni Kai with his father. He had dreamed of it as well, but that was the second half. The first half was much scarier. Zuko decided to tell Aang the second one._ I might as well tell Aang, he deserved to know_, Zuko thought. But then he was afraid to tell Aang the story of his battle with his father. Even before he made up his mind, Aang asked quietly,

"Does it have to do with your scar?" Zuko nodded, still afraid that Aang would press. But Aang just nodded back and hugged Zuko abruptly. "_ I love you_." Whispered Aang.

Zuko was speechless for a moment, but then, sounding almost afraid to speak, replied," I love you too." For the first time, both Aang and Zuko were completely happy with thier choices.

**Ending notes:**

**Real story, looking deeper into the characters persona than exists...**

**Katara has components of both Zuko and Azula, except for their evil, Azula's ruthlessness, especially toward Zuko after he joins, but Zuko's sense of pity, and his dislike of pointless murder. Yet she hates them both! Perhaps Katara fears that she will see some of herself reflected in what she sees as cold blooded murderous evil? Just thoughts for consideration...**


	8. Other charcters

A chapter mainly devoted to the other, not-mentioned-enough characters, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Sokka. After you read this, you'll know I wasn't in a very good mood... This chapter is kind of twisted in some places. Lemony,but sour this chapter is. It is similar to Tales of Bai Sing Sai, but with different characters and a lot higher rating... Please R&R, and the next chapter will be back to the basic characters...

Ty-Lee

It was about midnight. Ty Lee stumbled out of the room, her body shaking, sweat pouring down her back. The door was open, and as the gaurds watched her stagger along, one of them made a joke about her flexability,and they all roared with approval. Suddenly, as she was making her way back to her room, Her legs gave out and she fell forward, in an awkward position. Her bare body glistened and the gaurd with an eyepatch, Jung, said," Look at the slut! She's presenting herself! She wants some more, don't she?" Everyone laughed again, and the youngest of the gaurds, at 17, walked over and fire bended at her feet. She screamed, but the gag she had kept her from making much sound. Tears spilled over her eyes, and she silently cursed herself. Azula wouldn't have broken.

In fact, if Azula were here, all these gaurds would be dead.He grabbed a rope from the wall, similar to the one that held her arms, and tie her feet up. patting his hands together, he smirked and said," Now get back to your room! Bitch..." She struggled to gather her self, and began inchworming along the ground, until one of the gaurds got bored and stomped over. She flinched, and cowered on the ground. The man grabbed her by her loose, hanging hair.

She shrieked, and as she did the man pulled her along. He slammed open her door, only ten feet away, and flung her inside. She flew across the room screaming, and hit the wall with a thunderous BOOM. Her lip, forehead, and mouth bled. He had broken two of her teeth and she cried in pain of her feet, teeth, forehead, lips... Everything hurt. She finally broke then, leaving her thought of rescue from this band of Fire Nation Pirates. She looked desperately around for something sharp. Then she spotted a large hair comb with a pointed tip. She supposed that it would do, as she nervously began to prepare for her impending death, and drew herself up toward the sharp object.

Mai.

Mai had not taken Zuko's defection well. In fact, it had torn her apart. She now had nothing to live for, it seemed. What, after all, did she have left? Not even Ty-Lee, who's body was found at a local dump, dropped off by a trash service that everyone knew quite well was pirate run, but was ignored. She was newd, gagged, burned, and had a large sharp object penetrating her neck. She was very hurt, but it was obvious what type of torture she had endured. Azula was furious, and found out within two days every single Pirate that was on board in the ship where Ty Lee was held. She personally had her torturers rape each one of them, and then she executed them herself, slowly, and painfully, burning every area on their body that they had hurt ty Lee at, and then stabbed them through the neck. Mai sometimes forgot how well Azula was at giving punishments. Her father ignored the entire situation, but did not at all disapprove of her methods.

Mai had completely fallen to desolation, living life in as monotonously dreary a state as any human being could possibly do. She had also turned to drugs to help her feel like she actually existed in the world. That she wasn't just an object, or a rock. She had no motivation to get dressed, and her hair was never done. It was always down, and in a constant state of disarray. She had occasional sporadic aphasia, which was a mental disorder that had to do with speech.

" I don't rip to go sun, I Kran stay in." It was unusual for her to correct herself. And when she did, it wasn't even always a correction" I mean go down..." and she never seemed to hear anyone, or notice that they were there. And when she did talk somewhat correctly, she was often murmuring to herself. Azula was hardly concerned with Mai, however, she was much too involved with Suki. Suki wanted to tell everyone and Azula wanted them to stay secret forever, even saying that she would get married and have children to continue the royal bloodline. Mai was a complete wreck... until the one person came along who could understand, and help. He wore a straw hat, and he never spoke. Neither did Mai. They fell in love, even though their nations were enemies, and although Azula didn't really approve, she couldn't chide her. After all, what of Suki? And even though neither Mai nor Long Shot spoke, there was true love at it's most marvelous.

Sokka

As he was stuck in a strange position in a rock, Toph was pressing him harder and harder about Suki. " Why do you CARE?" Sokka finally cried, refusing to break."Because! Katara is worried about you!" Toph hollered . Sokka suddenly stopped struggling. " What?" He whispered. " You thought she wouldn't notice? Did you think that she was totally ignorant to your feelings? No! She cares about you, and she's worried!" Sokka struggled only a moment longer, then went limp. " Okay... I'll tell you." Toph, pleased, pulled the rock away from his body, making sure he was now comfortable."Well?" Sokka sighed, and told her.

_"He was brave, and smart, and sweet." Sokka frowned at Suki as she described this mystery man. " Who is this guy, is he taller than me?" Suki laughed." He IS you, silly." Sokka managed only to look embarrassed. Suddenly her face turned sad. "But I can't be with him. Because my heart is already somewhere else..." Sokka's eyes popped open."WHAT!?" Suki looked afraid, but dragged on. " I can't tell you who that person is. Don't ask why, I won't break. I love you, Sokka, but my heart isn't there to be taken. It is someone you hate, that all of you hate, but that I have a soft spot for." Sokka looked at her, pained. " Please, Sokka! I love her!" Suddenly, Suki's mouth flew to her hand, and she began crying, and ran away, as Sokka cried out,"HER!?"_

Toph let him go, silently, after he told her. She left to her room, and asked him if he was going to go after Katara, and he said no. he wasn't lying (Toph knew) and he was true to his word after she let him go. He wandered into the city, as it was getting late. The moon was out, which made him think of Yue. He dropped his head down and cried, when a sudden light flashed. He looked up, and a star was exploding. at the same time, Yue suddenly appeared, her face sweet and serene. "Sokka.." She breathed.

Did I have some cactus juice or something? he wondered, but replied anyway. "Yue?" She smiled, and descended down to him. He could feel her delicate hands with their gossamer touch, and she kissed him on the mouth. He reciprocated passionately, the memory of Suki far away. He had spent months, after all, getting over her, so he wasn't usually so emotional about her. "Sokka...Join me." Whispered Yue. While Sokka was tempted to just say yes immiediately, but he had more sense. " How? What do you mean?" He whispered in return. "See that star? It no longer exists... Now a new star must be born. That star could be you, Sokka... and we could be together." He realized that she wanted him to be a star spirit.

He wanted to, so much... What about Aang, Katara, Toph... They could get along without me! But what would they think happened to me? "Sokka..." said yue. He smiled. She was all that mattered. As he started to reply yes, he was jolted forward by the feeling of a foot on his stomach, and woke with a fright. "Toph?" Toph stood over Sokka angrily, saying," What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Sokka, realizing that it had been a dream, began to sob. Toph was quite startled. She hadn't expected such a reaction. Sokka continued crying. Then he looked at the sky, and saw a star,exploding. Perhaps, all was not lost. Maybe it HAD been a dream... But it wasn't all. And he could just decide which parts had been real, which fake. Toph, uncomfortable now, just turned and started walking, expecting him to follow. He did so, glancing once more at the sky, whispering, "I would join you... If I could."

This chapter was particularly deep, kinda depressing almost. Poor Sokka... and poor lonely Yue. And man, Ty Lee's part was extremely depressing!


	9. To join or not to join

Sorry for the wait! i've been glued to the computer watching Revolutionary girl Utena, and Strawberry panic. I was listening to The beatles, If I fell In love with you, when I wrote the Zuko/Aang paragraph. The rest of the time I was listening to A Perfect circle Tell me if you think it is at all influenced by it.

"_Come on, Zuko! You really didn't think that the avatar would fall for you, did you? You're a boy, for avatar's sake! Oh, you are SO gullible! And ever predictable! Always with your teenage whining angst! WA! I want my dada to __**LOVE ME!**__ WA Honor! WA! Forgivness! WA! WA! WA!" "That's not true Katara! It's not!" Aang apeared in front of Zuko, and leaned forward, centimeters before him. Zuko blushed, and Aang whispered,"Of course it wasn't real! "_I'll never leave you_." I don't love you! "_I love you Zuko"_ I could never love a boy! I'd be more apt to fall for Azula! But you are willing to believe anyone who can show you a good time! What, you were convinced by a little old thing like this?" Aang grabbed Zuko by the waist fiercely, and kissed him so suddenly, so hard and passionately, that Zuko gasped, and his pants stretched. Then Aang pulled away violently, and grinned a grin at Zuko that was purely malicious, and slapped Zuko to the ground. Zuko looked up at him in surprise, and Aang grabbed him by the shirt, and twisted him around. He ripped Zuko's pants off and began to rape him, all the while whispering, "You little slut! You insignificant idiot! You are just enjoying yourself, Aren't you? You feel this? Is this what you thought love was?"_

"No.. no, no NO **NO **_**NOOOOOOO**_**!!!!" ** "Zuko! Wake up! Hey, Zuko!" "Wha..? Where am I - Aang?" Zuko struggled against Aang, who he had been sleeping up against. "Zuko, what's wrong? Was it another bad dream? Talk to me!" It had in fact been the same dream as last time, but Zuko was too disoriented to distinguish reality from his nightmare.

"Get away from me! You tricked me, you, you tricked..." Zuko was sweating and babbling. He writhed, trying to get to his feet, currently unaware that he could not stand up still. He scooted desperately away from Aang, and Aang suddenly grabbed Zuko hard by both shoulders, and sat, crouched over Zuko's midsection, staring intensely into Zuko's eyes. Zuko stopped wriggling and stared back, transfixed.

" _I won't ever hurt you!_ Listen to me, Zuko! Listen good! NEVER!"

Zuko stared, looking like an animal at bay, that wants to believe the hand that offers food, but is ujst too wild to accept it. Then he shook his head, and smiled uneasily.

"Of course, it was just a bad dream, silly of me..." He mumbled, and started to lay back down to sleep, but Aang was not going to be satisfied with that. He took Zuko's shoulder again and pulled Zuko's face up to his own. He kissed him tenderly, his touch so soft it was barely tangible, and Zuko once again discovered his love for Aang. _How could I have doubted him? How could i slander his name, even in my own head? In my dreams?_ A tear slid down his cheek as he returned the favor. Aang felt Zuko's hand press his back, and pulled away long enough to look into Zuko's eyes. There was only loving devotion and unmovable adoration. Aang smiled, and he and Zuko allowed themselves to be swept away by glorious passion.

Sokka and Toph returned to the house at about 10:00, and decided to go to bed early, a starnge silence that would have been unthinkable to the rest of the GAang, with both thier sarcastic, smart-ass friends in the house alone. But they were both far more introverted and distracted than usual, both only vaguely acknowledging the other. Sokka was busy thinking about both his lost loves, and Toph was terribly worried about Katara, even though she didn't want to admit it. She wasn't as worried about Aang, he was the avatar, after all. What kind of trouble could he really get himself into?

But Katara was a girl, just a girl, if a waterbender. If her arms were binded, she had no backup plan. Aang? Just bust out with some avatar-asskicking. Katara had no such assurance._ Neither do I, really._ Toph realized._ But earthbenders had far more advantages. An earthbender could bend with not only hands, but also feet, stomach ( yes, seriously stomach) Head, shoulders knees and toes. But for Toph personally, she had her own secret weapon. Only a remote few in the world knew about it. It was not as grand as the Avatar state, certainly, but still, metalbending was nothing to sneeze at. She just had to execute it properly. Make sure they weren't testing her, because they may just be tricking her. What did Katara have?_ Toph worried relentlessly.

Sokka sighed. Suki had come and gone so quickly, but she had certainly left her own mark. And Yue... He supposed he hadn't a chance with her anyway... _I'm just not lucky with girls.. _Sokka sighed. It was time to throw in the towel, for now. There would be a time, and place, but not now. He could see now why Katara was attracted to Toph. It was the same reason that at first, Katara had resented Toph. Her stubborn, independent, self-reliance. Her complete refutation with any type of guiding hand. Toph had learned early on that although everyone with working eyes felt superior and wanted to lead her, it truly was the blind leading the blind. Katara and Toph learned from each other, and taught each other.

Toph taught Katara the meaning of being truly independent, Katara taught Toph the meaning of needing help and asking. Toph had thought only the weak needed help, but Katara was anything but weak, and Toph knew it. Toph realized that she didn't have to trudge alone, but that didn't mean she WOULD change, just that she could. Katara learned that not everyone needed her to stare over thier shoulder to make sure they would be okay. But that did not mean she would stop. They both understood each other and everyone around them just a bit more.

Sokka couldn't think of anyone more perfect for his sister - except maybe a _boy?_ He didn't think they would ever really be together-They couldn't! They were both girls, right? Katara and Toph's strange mixed feelings for each other had grown into a fond understanding, but Sokka could recognize certain repressed feelings. Would he ever find his one true love? Did such a person exist?

Katara and Iroh searched and searched all night, but came up empty. They never spotted the little tucked away alley in which Zuko and Aang explored thier lust for each other. The two, much more depressed than they would like to admit, bid each other goodnight and shoved off for home.

Meanwhile, Aang and Zuko finished up, panting and sweating, when Aang realized that an unknown amount of time had passed between when he found Zuko and that moment. His friends must be ABSOLUTELY out of thier minds with worry. _But what of Zuko? I can't leave him, and I can't take him with me, can I? What would he want? Would he consider coming with me? Joining us? Joining me? I can't put it off any more..._

"Zuko?"

"Yeah Aang?" he replied dreamily.

"Well... I was just thinking, even though I'm not going to leave you, I can't abandon my friends! So, would you, like to... Join us? I mean, join me?"

Zuko's expression of utter contentment faded into worry.

" Well, you know I'd love to, but how can you imagine them even attempting to accept me? They couldn't understand what we have - I barely understand it! I loev it, but I don't think I'll ever completely be not confused again. How do you expect them to get it? Will we tell them, I mean...?" Zuko sighed.

But Aang was confident. "Love will find a way, Zuko! It has to!"

But Zuko continued to fret, even as Aang began to load him onto the glider.


	10. Romeo and Juliet

Aang grabbed Zuko by the belly and began to fly toward the house. It was 10:30. At the same time, Katara was begining to head that way. Iroh became worried about them and decided that if Zuko was to make peace with them, Iroh could begin to set up a foundation for it. So he pulled on his hat, and turned around. Sokka lay in his room thinking of what his perfect girl might be like.

Right on the outer wall, Suki and Azula were having a fight. Suki had decided that it was PAST time to come out. Azula did not agree. Ty lee's sister, Tu Vet, had come along. Azula had wasted no time making a replacement for the dead friend. She wasted no tears, though, on the cheerful, ditzy, flexible girl. They called her Tuvie.

Azula followed her, along with her friends. Suki was headed toward the house as well, to let her friends know the deal. It was 10:40.

As Katara neared the house, Sokka and Toph went out the back door, Sokka to watch the stars, Toph to get away from the bothresome wood. Aang and Zuko arrived at the back door. They step in. Katara was still a block away. Iroh was a block the other way from the house, and Suki was still a few more blocks away.

Toph and Sokka remained undisterbed in the back.

"Aang, do you really think this is such a good idea? And where is everyone?'

"of course it's a good idea! And.. I think everyone is out looking for me still.."

Katara and Iroh met at the front door, and talked for a few minutes. 11:50.

Suki got to the house. Azula and her friends were in the chimney when Azula realized she heard Aang's voice. She knew that Suki was ally's with him, and that to capture him would bring an ultimate end to her and Suki's relationship, and now she had a dilemma, because capturing him would bring So much glory to her and her nation.

Suki or glory?

Zuko still look worried, so for reassurance, Aang kissed him lovingly, and sat on his lap as they embraced.

Toph and Sokka came in from the back at the same time Katara, Suki, and Iroh came in the front.

Everyone stared at Aang and Zuko, who had not noticed thier entry. The two were frenching each other so pasionately that Katara nearly fainted. Toph didn't have to see to HEAR what was happening, and stood amazed. Sokka just gaped. Suki wasn't as shocked, but still hadn't been expecting this from either one. The only time she had ever met Zuko was when he burned down her village! She had not lived a sheltered life, though, so she had seen this before, but... Iroh was the only one not shocked and horrified. he stood unamazed, merely disappointed and now wary.

Katara was the first to come out of her stupor.

"AAAAANG!!"

Aang and Zuko scrambled to get off each other. Zuko, forgetting he couldn't walk, stumbled and fell down on the ground, and Aang, only moments ago leaping away, leapt back to make sure he was okay.

After that, all Hell broke loose.

Katara began screaming almost incoherent madness, Toph tried to contain her and say that she was glad Katara had gotten home. Katara, flustered, punched Toph in the face to get past her. Toph shrieked and grabbed her bleeding, now - crooked nose, and ran off.

Suki began to come toward Aang to tell him she understood, when Azula burst out of the chimney.

"Oh! Look now! Zuko's brought AZULA on us!" Growled Katara, spittle flying down her mouth in rage.

"Sorry Suki, baby, but if you're planning on outing us, you've got another..." Azula, startled for a moment, recognizig the fact that Zuko and Aang were hugging and holding each other, faltered only a second, then conitinued,'' think coming!!"

Sokka had remained quiet the whole time, thinking, for some reason, "Zuko, he's the reason they are gone! Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!"

Even though Zhao had killed the moon spirit, forcing Yue's death, and Azula had stolen Suki.

"Zuko..." he murmered so quietly that noone heard him. Then, Suddenl he screamed "ZUKOOO!"

He grabbed his sword and ran at Zuko, shrieking. Zuko sat up quickly and firebended so quickly that noone even had time to react... Till it was too late. Sokka crumpled to the floor, writhing and shrieking, burning and attempting to roll. Zuko's eyes grew large as he realized his mistake. " NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Tears flew down his face. Katara cried out in horror and waterbended fire off him, but his body lay still, and cold.

Heaving with pain and madness, Katara turned towards Zuko. He saw the utter enmity, hatred, something so black and ugly he couldn't concieve a word that could describe it properly. He knew now he had never truly known fear. But before Katara could attack, a sudden heavy deafness fell into the room and a striking white light cracked. Aang stared in slow motion as a mess of thin white beams of blue light came toward him. He only had time to brace himself for impact, only for it not to come.

He opened his eyes to feel a light body heat fall on him. He held his love, his life, the only reason he cared to live. Zuko gasped in his arms, his scar now undecipherable amongst the new crunchy, pink and black coat of skin. This time, Aang didn't have enough time to even get into the Avatar state. Zuko whispered, " I love.. love you, Aang. It's okay you couldn't keep you promise. I know... if, if you- could - you'd never leave... me... Now, we're ev" He coughed hoarsely, and whispered urgently, "I love you... Aang... The Avatar.."

Although Toph and Aang were the only one's actually able to feel his heart stop, everyone in that room knew the exact moment when Zuko passed away.

Azula stood in shock. She had never meant to kill Zuko. She backed away and ran out the front door. Iroh sobbed in pain and grief, brought back cleanly into the past, severed from the present entirely, that day when his own son left him. Mai looked as if she had just been stabbed. She sank to the ground and clutched the wall, holding back indiscernable tears, a wall of emotion never let out her whole lief that threatened to overwhelm her.

Katara struggled to hold onto her sanity. What was going ON!?! Zuko couldn't love Aang! Sokka couldn't be dead!? At least Zuko was out of the picture for them!

"WHAT!?!?" A grieving Aang wailed, revolted and horrified.

Did I say that last part out loud? Katara wondered vaguely, as Aang shook her viciously. He stared into her blank, almost unseeing eyes, and let go of her. She dropped like a brick, in shock. He stared at the faces, and took Sokka's somewhat burnt sword out of his hand. He walked over to Zuko's body, calm in a sea of hysteria. He sat down and kissed Zuko on the lips. Toph realzied what was going on, but When she advanced a single step toward Ang he blew her out the door with a simple airbending move, not even looking over. He stroked Zuko's hair, and whispered," I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

He picked up the sword. " I'l never..." he plunged the sword into his heart, and gasped, sweating, and, struggling and gasping, heaved," Never leave you!"

kinda Romeo and julietish, don't you think? Thank you to al the fans who motivated me to get off my lazy ass and continue the story! I had intended this end from the very beginning, and in case you are going to cry about it, I know it seems rushed :It is supposed to create a sense of urgency, and suspense. tell me if you think i managed that! Gracias, *Bows* and goodnight!

_**FIN**_


End file.
